


Thunder

by onethirdofimpossible



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Poetry, poem, rupphire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onethirdofimpossible/pseuds/onethirdofimpossible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ruby and Sapphire-inspired poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

Burn: these embers, leap heavenward, never die 

Ablaze for the treasure I live to call “mine” 

Freeze: this glacial emotion, merciless as winter’s fury 

Against your kind lies, the world’s become blurry 

An unlikely pair, the frostbitten and the sun 

Though we are two, our strength becomes one 

Since I am but stardust, and to me you are a galaxy 

This love comes as a flurry or a hailstorm- a cruel analogy 

Our passion is an alliance, our rebellion everlasting 

And together we will prove we aren’t only contrasting 

Because the enemy can protest, the enemy may hate 

But they’ll never take what we have away 

With one voice and us two, we’ll reconstruct their play 

This time they’ll heed my rules in their little game 

With love sweet as sugar amidst a venomous rivalry 

Our crystalline connection is enough of an antidote for me

**Author's Note:**

> Brief, but I had great fun composing this! This is actually quite old- I wrote this in September, and believe it or not, this is the poem through which I met my Ruby.  
> If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
